1. Field
The following description relates to a deposition apparatus, a thin film forming method using the same, and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, display apparatuses, and other electronic devices include a plurality of thin films. One method of forming the plurality of thin films is through a deposition process.
Among display apparatuses, organic light emitting displays are considered as the next generation display apparatuses owing to characteristics such as wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response speed.
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes a first electrode and a second electrode facing each other, an intermediate layer including an organic emission layer between the first and second electrodes, and one or more various suitable thin films, which may be formed through a deposition process. Further, an encapsulation layer is formed on a second electrode in a display apparatus such as an organic light emitting display apparatus, and the encapsulation layer may include an organic layer or an inorganic layer.
However, it is not easy to form such an encapsulation layer. For example, it is difficult to effectively control deposition processes for forming the encapsulation layer, and thus, there is a limitation in forming deposition films having desired characteristics. In addition, there is a limitation in improving characteristics of the encapsulation layer.